Lo que somos en las distancias cortas
by alikum
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en que querían llegar a ser héroes. Serie de drabbles  Sid/Cassie, Chris/Jal, Emily/Naomi, Effy&Tony, Sid&Tony, Cook&JJ&Freddie . Regalo de cumpleaños para Sweet Ashie.


**Disclaimer: **nada es mío y este fic es totalmente de Sweet Ashie.

**Yo: **¡Felicidades, Flor! Uhm, ¿qué? Ya, ya sé que tu cumpleaños no es hoy, no me he vuelto loca (todavía). Lo que pasa es que no sé si para el 28 voy a estar en algún sitio con ordenador, por lo de las vacaciones, así que te lo doy ahora antes de que se me pase el día. So, ¡felicidades, pretty! No me voy a poner toda moñas en público porque tengo que mantener mi imagen de chica dura (no), así que sólo te diré que sé que te mereces MUCHO MÁS que esto. Te mereces todas las cosas bonitas sobre la Tierra y yo soy demasiado poca cosa como para dártelas y a tu casa la separa un océano de la mía y sólo tengo esto. Por lo menos tienes el (dudoso) honor de desvirgarme en el fandom de Skins, ¿no es genial? ¿:D?

(que sepas que tenía TODA LA INTENCIÓN de meter un Maxxie/Tony, porque sé lo mucho que te gustan y de verdad quería regalarte algo de ellos pero es que NO ME SALEN D: Sorry por eso, jo)

**Lo que somos en las distancias cortas**

**Sid&Cassie**

Cuando la encuentra, va vestida de amarillo. Al séptimo día. Pequeña y delgada y con esa sonrisa enorme y todo el pelo recogido con un lápiz, y el vestido le queda demasiado grande. Uno de los tirantes le resbala por el hombro y allí su piel es tan blanca que parece azúcar. Un vestido por encima de las rodillas. Sid cree que es amarillo pero igual Michelle diría que es dorado. Aunque tampoco es que importe el color. Nueva York se la ha llevado muy lejos y el vestido parece que se la traga. La engulle, Cassie diminuta y disminuyendo. Cassie envuelta en tela dorada, al otro lado del escaparate.

Al séptimo día. Fuera de la cafetería, Nueva York es una ciudad desmantelada. Dentro, en medio de todo eso, está Cassie.

Sid la encuentra detrás del cristal de una cafetería y lleva siete días buscándola pero piensa que bien podría haber sido toda su vida.

...

No entra en la cafetería ese día. Ni al siguiente.

Se queda fuera, como un gilipollas. Bajo la lluvia de Nueva York.

...

(o, bueno)

(no está muy seguro)

(puede que la lluvia se la esté imaginando)

...

Tiene turno de tarde. Él la mira desde fuera. Todos sus turnos, todas las tardes. No lleva siempre ese vestido amarillo pero lleva otros y siempre parece cada vez más pequeña dentro de ellos. Sid no se pregunta por qué ella nunca lo ve.

Quién lo ha visto nunca, en realidad.

...

(lo ve. él no lo sabe porque, en fin, desde cuándo él se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. a Cassie no le hace falta mirarlo para saber que va escondido bajo su gorro. ni para saber que no va a entrar.

se va a quedar ahí, mirando. separados por el cristal, del otro lado del mundo.

como dos niños jugando al escondite)

...

Se le da bien. Eso de tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla. Es como ha sido siempre. Tal vez al revés.

Es fácil. No sabe hacer un montón enorme de cosas pero esto, de esto debería ser capaz.

Sid siempre ha sido muy patoso y Cassie es tan diminuta que le daría miedo romperla.

...

Al final, es ella la que sale.

No podría haber sido de otra forma, ahora que lo piensa.

...

Lleva el vestido amarillo. Sid tiene más dudas cuando la ve de cerca y tal vez sí que sea dorado después de todo pero, ¿el color? Cassie lo mira por primera vez en mucho tiempo y el color es lo de menos.

Sale y lleva algo en la mano. Se le acerca, se pone de puntillas. Algo dentro de Sid se pone en marcha de nuevo cuando pasa.

Al oído, bajito. Susurra. Cada gesto es como un secreto, y como un grito en la inmensidad del vacío.

-Has tardado mucho.

Hace frío en su rincón de Nueva York. Cassie ha hecho un avión con una servilleta de papel.

-No sabes cuánto.

Esa noche, hacen papiroflexia con las palabras.

...

Lo lanzan. Todo lo lejos que pueden. El avión se pierde entre terciopelo oscuro y ella va de amarillo.

Amarillo sobre blanco. Cassie vibra y a su lado parece una estrella.

...

Se los traga la noche de Nueva York, con sus luces fluorescentes. Sus sombras se alargan sobre el asfalto. Dos sombras llenas de curvas y de ángulos y de desvíos. De repente, allí, sobre el asfalto y en tonos de negro, son tan altos que podrían tocar el techo del mundo.

**Chris&Jal**

La ve, y ve que se queda, y no puede creer que vaya a quedarse.

Toda morena y suave, siempre con pendientes de lo más raro en las orejas, con eso de hacer música con él cuando lo toca. Jal. Jal se queda y Chris no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que algo en su vida no se le escapó de entre las manos.

Dice _sí_, todo el tiempo. Chris ya no dice _que les jodan _y ahora todo es "¿vienes conmigo?" "sí", "¿me compras un helado?" "vale", "¿compartimos casa?" "claro". Chris llena todos los huecos con preguntas porque no sabe en qué momento exacto Jal va a decidir dejarlo solo.

(Chris nunca le pregunta lo que de verdad quiere saber. "Cuando me despierte, por la mañana, ¿vas a estar aquí todavía?". Nunca se lo pregunta y lo que nunca sabrá es que la respuesta habría sido "por supuesto, capullo", siempre)

(Incluso antes de la promesa)

**Effy&Tony**

Es él el que decide el nombre. Le saca una cabeza entera y dice "soy el mayor" y por aquel entonces Effy le cree. Tony, el mayor, el que llega al estante de las galletas, el que la mira desde arriba como si la estuviera invitando a crecer. Ella no pasa de los cinco años y a él, Pato le parece un buen nombre. Sonríe y su sonrisa es el epicentro de una gamberrada.

Se la han regalado por Navidad, envuelta en papel de Tom y Jerry. Es una jirafa bonita. Lo primero que dice Tony cuando la ve es que tiene una cabeza enorme pero se ríe en voz alta y podría haber dicho un montón de cosas bonitas. Es una jirafa bonita. A Effy no le gusta al principio. "Está llena de manchas". Le empieza a gustar cuando Tony coge el peluche entre sus manos y lo examina y suelta con voz solemne "señorita, tiene usted razón, me parece que esta jirafa está enferma, ¡está toda llena de manchas!". Le gusta más cuando se abraza al muñeco por la noche y Tony entra en su cuarto y la ve acurrucada entre un revoltijo de sábanas y se lo explica. "Eh, Eff, que no le pasa nada a tu jirafa. Todas las jirafas son iguales". Todas son iguales. Eso le gusta. Una jirafa detrás de otra, todas llenas de manchas y todas iguales. Tony no se queda a dormir con ella esa noche pero le da un beso en la frente y se inclina para darle otro a Pato y la bautiza a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, con un puñado de cereales en la boca, proclamando que él es el mayor y tiene derecho a estas cosas. La llama Pato y nadie sabe nunca por qué.

A Effy le da igual. Puede llamarla como quiera. Ella seguirá mirándole desde abajo, para ver si algún día consigue estar a la misma altura.

**Emily&Naomi**

Tienen trece años cuando pasa. Es una mierda de fiesta, la verdad. Música que trepa por las paredes, bebidas de colores, algo que retumba en el pecho, caras fluorescentes entre tanto negro. Luces estroboscópicas salpicando el suelo y acuarelas a medio dibujar y caos a todo color. De vez en cuando se forman burbujas de luz y es entonces cuando la ve.

No baila. Todo el mundo está bailando pero a Emily no le extraña porque ya sabía que ella no era _todo el mundo. _Es algo en su expresión. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se ha perdido pero Emily sabe ver más cosas y esa expresión significa "no me puedo creer tanta mierda junta". Los brazos cruzados, postura llena de ángulos. Quién sabe cómo coño habrá acabado en la fiesta. No baila pero lo parece. Hace eso tan raro. Eso de mover la cabeza un poco, con los ojos cerrados, como siguiendo la luz. Buscando la luz. Se le refleja en la cara y le dibuja pinturas en acrílico y está allí, moviéndose un poco al ritmo de algo que nadie parece entender. La música vibra con una intensidad maligna y Emily no está segura de poder pensar en nada pero se le ocurre algo de repente.

_Como un girasol._

Naomi parece un girasol. Es la cosa más estúpida que ha pensado en su vida pero no puede deshacerse de esas cuatro palabras. Un girasol. Alta, amarilla, tocando el sol con las yemas de los dedos. Cerca. Y entonces pasa. Hay mucha gente en la sala pero es como si todo girara alrededor de ellas. Se tiene que poner de puntillas, se tiene que sujetar un poco de su camiseta. Una canción de pesadilla les cae a trozos sobre las cabezas pero ella la besa allí, en medio de todo eso. Tienen trece años y Naomi no dice nada y si dice algo lo que dice es un "¿mmh?" que años después significará un millón de cosas y el beso no dura más de dos segundos, "aquí, ahora, por favor aquí y ahora" y todo se acaba de golpe. El beso, Naomi, la música. Todo, y entonces es Katie gritando, Katie y "apártate de mi hermana, jodida bollera de mierda", Katie y su mano que la arrastra como cuando eran niñas y la hija de los vecinos le tiraba de las coletas.

Katie se pasa todo el camino hasta su apartamento insultando a Naomi. Van de la mano y Emily tropieza varias veces pero Katie siempre la sostiene. Emily no dice nada. No se le olvida.

Naomi. La mandíbula apretada, algo turbio en los ojos. Esa forma de mirarla. Como si la odiara.

Como si le hubiera tapado el sol.

**Tony&Sid**

Hay cosas que no se dicen. Se dicen un montón de otras cosas. _Pierde la virginidad con mi novia, siempre me metes en líos, de tantas pajas te vas a hacer un esguince en la muñeca._ Se dicen muchas cosas pero siempre han sido un poco idiotas y nunca se dicen las importantes.

(_siento lo de tu padre. a veces me sostienes cuando ya no queda nada a lo que agarrarse. no quiero que te vayas. me gustaría no tener que irme. da un poco de miedo que siempre estés. da un poco de miedo ser tu amigo. a veces me pregunto por qué nunca te cansas y te vas. me asusto cuando sé que jamás me iría. gracias por estar. gracias por hacerme estar)_

No se dicen casi nada, en realidad. Nunca les ha hecho falta. Están llenos de silencios y sus silencios están hechos de conversaciones a media voz.

Como si hablaran en señales de baja frecuencia, y los dos fueran receptores de radio.

**Cook&JJ&Freddie**

Quemar Bristol les deja siempre con ganas de dejarse caer sobre algo blando. Acaban en el Cobertizo, amontonados unos encima de otros. Fumando, normalmente. Freddie siempre tiene muy buena hierba y, joder, se merecen un puto descanso después de lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo. Nada demasiado legal, algo de exceder límites, un poco de pasarse de la raya. Lo usual. Cook se ríe a mordiscos y a veces Freddie piensa que es el único que ve que llevan al mierda hasta el cuello, el único que se da cuenta de lo quebradiza que le suena la voz cuando habla de "tenemos esta mierda de pueblo en los putos bolsillos, tíos", el único que ve a JJ encogerse sobre sí mismo cuando le llega un poco de humo de cigarrillo. Así es como están, rodeados de humo por todas partes. Humo de plata líquida.

Aún no lo saben -ni siquiera Freddie lo sabe- pero están a punto de pasar cosas. Cosas con nombre de chica. Muchas cosas y algunas muy malas pero no lo saben y se pasan el mechero y sueltan humo por la boca y JJ tiene un nuevo truco de magia y Freddie casi se olvida de todo en esos momentos, cuando ve a JJ hacer desaparecer cartas con las manos, a Cook con la mirada fascinada de un niño, "whoa, Jay, ¡hazlo otra vez!". Se le olvida porque no saben nada y todavía pueden ser Los Tres Mosqueteros, Cook, JJ, Freddie y eso que tienen que los mantiene unidos aún cuando van a contracorriente de todo. No lo saben y, para cuando lo sepan, será demasiado tarde.

Hubo un tiempo en que querían llegar a ser héroes.


End file.
